Vehicles
Overview The vehicles are one of the primary aspects in the world of Jailbreak. They help you get around the Jailbreak map quickly and help you escape out of the prison (if you have chosen the Prisoner Team) or help you chase Criminals (if you're on the Police team). There are currently 21 vehicles in the game. Six of them are very expensive - the McLaren, the Bugatti, the Volt Bike, the UFO, Monster Truck, and the BlackHawk (Military Helicopter), ranking from $300,000 to $1,000,000 in-game cash. Some vehicles are open, and therefore people can be shot a lot easier from all directions; but a common misconception is that closed vehicles prevent the person inside from being shot. You can shoot someone inside a car from the side window they are closest to and from the roof. Vehicles Currently, there are 15 cars (excluding the Dirtbike, the Volt Bike, The Quad Bike/ATV, the UFO, and two helicopters the ability to drop ropes), in the game, so there's lots of variety, and plenty of vehicles to choose from. Two of the vehicles in Jailbreak are free to use: the Helicopter and the Camaro. All of the other cars (besides the SWAT Van) can be purchased with in-game currency. The SWAT Van requires the SWAT Gamepass (R$ 300). Land and aerial vehicles have their own way's to get stopped. Tire popping is used for land vehicles and aerial vehicle shooting is used for aerial vehicles. They require a one-time payment, so if you join another server, your vehicle will be saved. Vehicle Specialties * The Camaro is free and can be found almost everywhere, but it's almost the slowest car in Jailbreak. * Have a need for speed? Save up for the Bugatti or the Volt Bike. * Need a very fast vehicle, but is not as expensive as the Bugatti? Save up for the Ferrari. * The Ferrari has one of the fastest accelerations in the game! If you want to outrun cops but don't have enough for the Bugatti, this is the car you need. * If you want a fast car but not too expensive, go for the Lamborghini. * Need to haul a whole gang around? Go for the Pickup Truck, Model3, SWAT Van, BlackHawk, or a Monster Truck. You can also use a Helicopter for free, but it needs hijacking if you are a prisoner or criminal. * With a Level 5 engine, the Model3 is still slower but around the same speed as a Lamborghini. * Want to juke police or be hard to catch? Try the Dirtbike, Dune Buggy, or the Volt Bike. * If you like paying for convenience, the ATV may be the vehicle for you! Careful though, this is yet another open vehicle, so you can be shot at directly with no protection and shielding. Also this vehicle is very glitchy on most devices. * If you like looking sharp in vehicles, we personally recommend purchasing the McLaren/RoClaren, Classic Car and/or Mustang. * Want something futuristic and sleek? If so, purchase the Volt Bike and/or UFO. * The McLaren, the Model3, the Volt Bike, the Porsche, and the Mini-Cooper are very reliable vehicles. * The Volt Bike isn’t the fastest vehicle in Jailbreak, in fact being beaten by a level 5 Bugatti long distance racing. It is also able to stop very quickly and can fit through small alleyways. * The Monster Truck is very fast when off-roading, and also seats 6 players. * The Ambulance has a special feature that allows you to heal 10 health per second, which can be very helpful alternative if you do not have a donut in hand. Vehicle Customization All the vehicles can be customised in the two garages, which can be found near the town and near the city. The other way is to buy the Mobile Garage Gamepass to customise your vehicle anywhere on the map. Customising your vehicle is one good way to attract, or show off your vehicle from the rest. As Badimo calls it, "disguising your vehicle" from the tip bar above the inventory. Trivia * Drivers and passengers can be shot in any vehicle even when it's locked. Though hooded vehicles make the driver (and passengers) harder to kill. * When in the water, all vehicles will slow down slightly, though this is slightly unnoticed. * Although the Mini-Cooper has four windows, it only has two seats, unlike the Model3, which also has 4 windows but has four seats. * Although the SWAT van has six windows, only four people can fit inside, with two on the top and rear. * If you are a cop, you can eject the driver of a criminal car by pressing "E" on their vehicle with handcuffs equipped. On the other hand, if you're the driver, you can eject anyone that's sitting in your vehicle by clicking their name in the bottom right corner, right above the lock button. * You can keep other players from entering your vehicle by clicking the white button that says "Lock" in the bottom-right corner. You can unlock by pressing it again. *Your vehicle will immediately unlock if you (attempt to) enter another vehicle even if the owner of the vehicle locked it or if you don't own the vehicle. *The current total cost of all the vehicles in Jailbreak is $4,990,000 and 600 in robux. *Driving a vehicle on old devices, may cause lag or may have a higher chance to glitch-while-driving. *As of the 7/6/18, vehicles can't be locked near other vehicle's spawn. *Some vehicles will always spawn in the same color, such as the BlackHawk and UFO. *When the game was first released, vehicles were limited to only the Model3, Camaro and Helicopter. *Non-customized vehicles come in the colors of grey, yellow, and (rarely) blue; with the exception of the Monster Truck, the BlackHawk, the SWAT Van, the Camaros and SUVs inside the Prison parking lot, UFO, and the Helicopter, which spawn in only one color. Non-customized vehicles also come with yellow headlights (white body color for UFO) and black windows and wheel colors (blue for the Helicopter and UFO, yellow for the BlackHawk), although they can be customized. Category:Gameplay Category:Features